Life of Hanabi
by Sacrowhunter
Summary: Hanabi Hyuga really didn't have much luck. Especially not today with the way everything was going. But has this rainy day suddenly taken a change for the better. I mean he's a really cute guy and behind that scowl is a nice guy waiting to be found. Sasuhana One-Shot.


Life of Hanabi

One Shot

…

It was a normal day or at least it started out that when I got up this morning. I dressed, brushed my hair, and woke up my sister before waiting for my cousin Neji to join me for breakfast. It was a very typical morning, nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing that would spark any interest.

I'm a first year at the Konoha High School and my sister is a senior. This is her last year before she heads off to college and this is the start of my high school life. And you know what? It's not bad, I have a few close friends, and even my sister's friends have been really nice to me. Well… most of them.

There was this one guy she hung out with that was anything but nice. He was never mean to me specifically, though he did tease me sometimes and my sister too. I just don't understand how someone as nice and beautiful as my sister would be friends with him.

Sure he was good looking, the top student in the school, and oozing with charisma, but his personality is like what would happen if you try to give a cat a bath. Maybe not exactly like that but he's definitely not the nicest person you'd ever meet.

"Is breakfast ready?" Hinata asked as she came down the stairs. I could hear the haste in her voice but we weren't late or anything.

"It'll be done soon," Neji walked into the room and sat at the head of the table.

I kept quiet focusing on my cell phone instead. It's not like I was popular enough to get a text message this early in the morning but I didn't like these idle morning conversations, they bored me. My family was a pretty quiet one, my sister was shy, and my cousin was always serious. I fell somewhere in between. I was outgoing, when I wanted to be, and shy at strange moments.

"Breakfast is served," our maid walked out from the kitchen carrying the food and placed it on the table.

After a quick thank you we dug in. Sorry, I mean we started eating, an heiress must always be proper. Our family owns Hyuga Corp, a fast growing corporation that my father made with his brother, and it's one of the biggest in Japan, maybe even the world. And the whole thing is being left to Hinata, Neji, and me. We will all have an equal share in the company, with its multiple departments and facilities.

So our family was pretty wealthy. The wealthiest at our school anyway and then next would be the Uchiha family, and the third would be the Inzuka.

And somehow his name comes up again. Sasuke Uchiha, that friend of Hinata's I mentioned before. The not so nice guy, the guy that strikes fear in anyone that looks his way and somehow he's also the school heartthrob. Girls literally fall all over each other in the hallway just to see him. It was kind of sad but he did have the looks.

"I'm done," I said as I folded my napkin.

Neji and Hinata were both already finished by the time I announced myself. They somehow ate faster than me. It must be some Hyuga technique I haven't learned yet.

"I'll start up the car, be out there in five or you're walking." Neji stood and walked towards the door.

"There was so much Neji in that last sentence I wonder if he knows he's playing a role or something." I said and turned to my sister who wore a smile.

"Grab your backpack we don't want to be left behind."

"Right," I answered.

…

We were just pulling into the parking lot of our school as I pulled my backpack over my shoulder. Konoha High wasn't really that special of a school, it was top in the country, but it didn't really stand out too much, maybe that's why it was the top school.

Even the school uniform looked really plain. Skirts, dress shirts, and blouses, nothing that really stood out.

"I'm going to class now, so I'll see you at lunch." Hinata waved and ran into the school.

I smiled and waved back before walking towards my homeroom class.

The first few classes of the day just seemed to zoom by. I had an essay to write and very little homework. So far anyway, but I wasn't even close to being done today. I still had, lunch, and then more classes.

Pulling a book out of my backpack, I started to read. I didn't feel like socializing today, especially since Moegi wasn't here. Moegi is my best friend, has been since middle school, we met while trying out for the volleyball team and it just sparked a friendship.

With her gone, there wasn't much I could do. The teacher droned on about the importance of some writer but I was too invested in my own thoughts to care. I was an A student, like my sister, and Sasuke. Actually, Sasuke was the top student in the whole school, probably like his brother before him.

They were called geniuses by many but I just called them Uchiha. Neither of them seemed to care that I did, and our families weren't so close anymore that it would matter if I was friendly with them or not. Hinata had a different idea, as she was very nice to both brothers, even if Sasuke did pick on her.

He wasn't mean about it, but it still happened.

After class ended I reached into my bag only to find out that I didn't bring my lunch… again. That would be the third time this week, but who's keeping count, clearly not me. Frustrated, I stood from my seat and ran towards the cafeteria. By this time most of the food was probably already sold out.

A bunch of students were crowding around something happening in the hall. I really didn't care but they were blocking the way so I couldn't get through and I really didn't want to walk all the way around just to get to the cafeteria.

So I began to push through the mass of bodies. What could be so important that they'd crowd around like this anyway? As I began to get deeper into the crowd I finally saw what they were all crowding around. It was Sasuke Uchiha, of course it was, and he was facing someone. From this angle it looked like it was a fight and it wouldn't be Sasuke's first fight at school either.

He was known for this behavior in fact.

"Come on, Uchiha, show me what you got?" a boy opposite of Sasuke said.

Sasuke didn't say anything in retort. He didn't even change his facial expression, but just kept scowling at the other person like they were the bane of his existence. And the smirk on the other guy's face seemed to be bugging him more and more as the stare off continued.

"I don't have time for someone like you," Sasuke turned and walked out of the crowd. As he did so he caught my glance and smirked at me.

I didn't understand why he did that, I mean for starters Sasuke never loses a fight, nor does he turn his back on one. He must be really busy. But what really bothers me though, is how he was able to go from full on scowl mode to a tiny smirk at me. Also a more important question persisted in my mind.

Why was my heart pounding?

…

It didn't take long for a teacher to see the massive group of students and come over to disperse them but by then I was long gone. I finally made it to the cafeteria, which wasn't packed today because the students were all watching Sasuke and that other guy's fight. It must be her lucky day.

Looking over the menu, I decided that lunch would be simple today. I ordered a lunch set and walked to the spot where my sister and I always ate. The courtyard was the nicest spot on campus, even with the looming clouds from this morning, and surely it has cleared up by now.

Hinata would be waiting there with her bento and see that I'd forgotten mine and we'd laugh because usually she's the forgetful one. That seemed about right.

I turned the corner and ran into something, or maybe the proper term would be someone, and watched as my lunch crashed to the floor. Wow, forgetful and clumsy, today was just not my day.

"Ah, and I just bought this too." I said, not even looking up from the mess on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid."

That rude tone of voice drew my attention upward and I recognized the boy standing before me as the one that tried to die to Sasuke. He was scowling at me as if he'd been the one to just drop his lunch all over the hallway floor.

"Sorry, one look at your face and I was blind for a moment." I don't know why I said that but I did and next thing I know he's reached for my arm.

He pulled me up to my feet and said, "What did you just say to me?"

I really shouldn't have said that. Getting in a fight at school would ruin my rep and make it harder for colleges to accept me. That really shouldn't be the first thing on my mind.

I watched as he pulled back his fist, was he really going to punch a girl? Before he could even get his hand balled up fully a punch was thrown right at the center of his face. He was sent sliding across the floor and I fell backwards on my butt as I was released from his grasp on my shirt. As I rubbed the sore spot on my collar bone I saw Sasuke Uchiha standing before me.

Was he the one who punched that ugly guy?

"What the hell?" the ugly guy said as he rubbed his face.

"When you run into another person you're supposed to say 'I'm sorry' and bow." Sasuke was really the last person to be lecturing on common courtesy, not that she wasn't happy to see him here.

"Uchiha, were you the one who punched me?"

Was this guy ugly and stupid? Of course he was the one who punched him, there wasn't even anyone else around but we three and I didn't get the chance to punch him. But her punch wouldn't have been as devastating especially considering the fighting style their family specialized in not involving a closed fist.

Sasuke walked over to the guy on the floor, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. "Don't you have something to say to her?"

The guy's eyes flickered with anger then fear as he looked from him to me.

"I don't have all day," Sasuke thrust his arm into the guy's chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going," the ugly guy said.

Sasuke released him, "Now bow."

The ugly guy did as he said before running away.

It was quite a funny sight but the fear in the ugly guy's eyes looked to be justified. I've never seen Sasuke so mad. His eyes looked almost red for a moment.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Might as well give him some lip while we're at it. I can't show him any gratitude or he'll use it against me later.

His anger seemed to vanish as he smirked at me again. How the hell did he do that?

"Oh and you could have taken him all by yourself, littlest Hyuga?" Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall.

I hated when he used that nickname on me. "I'm not that little, how many times have I told you to call me something else?"

Sasuke laughed as he brushed a hand through his black hair. "Too many times to count, but the name is so fitting."

I puffed out my cheeks. "So I'm stuck with that nickname until another Hyuga is born?"

"It seems that way," Sasuke pat my head before walking away with his hands in his pocket. "I'll see you around, littlest Hyuga."

I stuck my tongue out at him but he was already out of sight. Man that sure was mature of me but somehow he can pull all the childish aspects out of me with just one nickname.

Sighing, I returned to clean up my food before returning to the cafeteria. I would be lucky if there was anything left by the time I got there. So I decided a slight jog would better my chances.

I entered the cafeteria, and like the rest of my luck today, there was nothing left. Even the nasty bread was gone, everything was sold out, and that would seem to match her day perfectly. Her best friend is gone, she forgets her lunch, drops her lunch, and almost gets into a fight with an ugly guy. This day would definitely rank in her ten least favorite days this year.

I walked up to the one of the staff in the lunchroom. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" She said as she turned to me.

"I was wondering if you had any food left at all." I was way too hungry to care if I ate something that didn't taste good.

"Hmm, sorry miss, but no we're sold out."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, thanks."

As I turned to walk away she grabbed my shoulder. "Wait, are you Hanabi Hyuga?"

I turned to her with a puzzled look. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh great, then you're in luck. Some nice young man came by and gave me a bento to give to you."

"A bento for me?" I asked, clearly still confused.

"Yes, and he looked like such a nice young man. I didn't catch his name but he must be someone you know."

"Thank you," I turned from her and headed for mine and Hinata's spot. Who could have left me a bento? Wait, who am I kidding, it was definitely Sasuke. He was the only one who knew that I dropped my lunch. He probably went to the cafeteria and saw they were out and saved me one of the bentos.

But why would he do that? Maybe it was some obligation to my sister. That seemed like a sufficient enough answer for now. As I walked out into the courtyard I could feel the light mist in the air, it wasn't raining yet but it would be later today.

I found the table and my sister sitting around it with Kiba, another one of her friends, and Ino. They greeted me with smiles and looked down at my bento.

"Hanabi, that's not one of our bento boxes is it?" Hinata asked.

"Actually that looks really familiar." Ino said as her face scrunched up.

What was so weird about my bento box? "What do you mean, isn't this one of the bentos from the cafeteria?"

Looking down at the bento box I noticed it was a dark blue color and had a very recognizable symbol on the side of it.

"Is that Sasuke's?" Ino asked.

It very well could be, now that I think about it. The Uchiha symbol was on the side of the bento. It did have his clan colors as well. This just got really awkward, and yet, her heart didn't feel an awkward feeling but more like a 'butterflies in your stomach' feeling.

"H-he must have given me the wrong one." That seemed likely enough. I didn't really know what to think of this situation other than I really needed to take this to him after school.

"Sasuke gave that to you? Why would he do that?" Kiba asked. So many questions for little ol' me.

"I dropped my food earlier and when I went to the cafeteria this was waiting for me. I didn't know he left it for me. The cafeteria worker just said that it was left for me by some guy, I guess I know for sure now." I said and looked down at the food in the bento.

Ino was also looking at the box. "I'll trade you."

"No way," I said right away and grew red in the face seconds later. Why did I have to sound so defensive just now? "I mean, I can't. He left this for me so it would be rude to not eat it myself."

Ino frowned as she went back to eating her lunch. I began to eat mine as well. What I noticed about the meal first was the abundance of tomatoes. I mean, a lot of tomatoes were in this lunch. Too much for my tastes but they each tasted so good I'd definitely have to ask if Sasuke's mom could send a recipe over for me.

"How was your day, little sis? I know Moegi isn't here so I figured you might be lonely." Hinata said.

"You know I'm not a kid anymore," I said and that came out sounding like a little kid said it. "And I've got you so I'm never lonely."

Nice save.

"Well you're welcome to hang out with us until school ends." Hinata said and turned to the sky, "It looks like it might rain so activities will probably be cancelled do you know if volleyball is still practicing?"

"I think so," I said between bites. "We practice inside so it shouldn't be a problem. And even if we didn't captain Haruno is so pushy we would probably still practice if we were practicing outside."

"Sakura will never change," Ino said. "And it's only gotten worse since her and Naruto got together. Now it seems she's gotten more hardheaded."

"I don't mind though, she's our captain after all, and we've been doing really well under her guidance." I said.

Sakura Haruno was our volleyball varsity captain. Now usually first years are all placed on the junior varsity team but Moegi and I did so well that we were bumped up to varsity our first year. Sakura was especially hard on us but we were much better for it.

As the bell signaling the end of lunch came, we all headed off to finish classes for the day. The next few periods flew by and the end of school was fast approaching.

Sitting in my last class, I stared out the window. It did start to rain and it looked beautiful against the window. Normally I wouldn't care for the rain but today it just seemed so nice. Also, it would mean that I would have to find a ride home after volleyball practice.

The final bell rang and school was finally over. I raced from my class to the gym where volleyball practice would be held. Pushing by students I made it, and was first in the gym, again.

The door opened to a full head of pink hair. "I beat you again, Cap."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not a race?" Sakura said as she grabbed some of the volley balls for practice.

"Only people who don't win say stuff like that," I continued to taunt her. It was my favorite thing to do when it was just us two. If anyone else was around I would be dead about now.

"Twenty laps," She said.

"Huh?"

Sakura smiled at me. "Thirty laps it is."

I smiled at her until I saw that she wasn't kidding. "Ah, but I ran all the way here so I could be first."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Well you should have saved that energy for practice."

I sighed, got up from the bleachers, and began running. Only by the time I was done did I realize that there was no practice today. And yet Sakura wore her smile the whole time I ran.

…

After my run and Sakura's laughing fit we said our goodbyes and I headed for the school entrance. Of course it was raining so I wasn't going to be able to walk home today. Hinata probably got a ride with Kiba since he was going to our house anyway. Which meant I only had two choices, call my cousin and see if he could pick me up after work, or run through the rain with the umbrella in my shoe locker.

The second option would suck and Neji wouldn't be off work for two more hours. By that time I would usually be done with practice and could actually walk home. But not today I couldn't.

Today I was stuck at school. Maybe I can find something to do to pass the time.

"Hey, littlest Hyuga, what are you doing here?"

I turned in the direction of Sasuke Uchiha. Why was he standing behind me and more importantly why was he here?

"I could ask you the same question?" I said as I turned to him.

"You could but I asked you first."

I glared at him before looking down. "I don't have a ride home and I can't walk because it's raining."

Sasuke just stood there for a moment. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, that pretty much summarizes my whole day." I said as I sat on the steps in front of the school.

"Do you want a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"My sister says not to get into cars with strange men." I replied with a smirk.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then." He says with a smirk and started to walk away.

I throw up my hands. "Wait, I was kidding. I would love a ride please, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled off his coat and threw it at me. "Don't want you to catch a cold."

I grabbed the coat and started to say something but knew he would only ignore my comments and pat me on the head. That pretty much summarized our relationship.

We made it to Sasuke's car but not before getting pretty drenched, well not me thanks to his coat, but I felt bad for him since he did get pretty soaked. He opened the car and I got in the passenger's seat and put my bag between my legs. It was decently wet but there wasn't much I could do about it.

It got pretty silent once we started driving. So I had to say something.

"Thanks for this, Sasuke." I said and found that my cheeks were pretty warm.

"Hn," was all he said in return.

He was definitely making conversation difficult. Maybe that's just the way he worked. The less said, the better. It must be an Uchiha thing since his brother was pretty much the same way.

About halfway home I heard a low rumbling. I felt for my stomach but it wasn't me. It came from Sasuke. I looked over at him but he kept his gaze on the road.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He ignored me.

"Did you not eat lunch or something?" I asked.

Then it dawned on me. He didn't eat lunch because he gave it to me. That wasn't just some random mix up. He saw that I had no lunch and he gave it to me.

"Sasuke, why?" that was all I could ask at that moment.

"I was hungry earlier that's why." He said.

He basically was reading my mind. Also must be an Uchiha thing because this isn't the first time he's done this to me.

"Do you want to get something to eat then?"

"I'll be fine until I get home, but we need to get you home first."

I stayed silent for the rest of the ride. We passed through the rainy streets of Konoha and soon we were on the street that led to my house. The Hyuga household was pretty big so it was hard to miss. I forgot Sasuke had been here before for mine and Hinata's birthdays as kids. Back when our families were business partners.

That wasn't that long ago though.

"Here we are." Sasuke pulled to a stop.

"Thanks," I said. "Can you, uh, walk me to my door?"

Sasuke looked a slightly confused but nodded. We got out into the rain and my heart was pounding. We walked up the driveway and under my porch where the rain wouldn't hit us.

"Thanks for today, Sasuke." I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It wasn't a-"

He stopped mid-sentence as I pecked him on the lips and ran inside. I looked out the keyhole to see that he was still standing there with a smirk and his hand touching his lips. He walked casually to his car and was gone moments later.

My heart didn't stop its heavy thumping though. I grabbed for my chest and realized I was still wearing his coat. I smiled, I guess I could wear it until tomorrow.


End file.
